lost inside
by mistymixwolf aka Perch
Summary: i suck at summarys! . rated for later just in case :P it's about jacky boy going missing O.O gasp o no! xD and my character perch! xD
1. wut if they don't?

story by me! yay for Misty-chan! 3 this is my first fanfic so...be nice! xD

Discclaimer..i own nothing...except Perch aka me! yay!

Walking down the street she couldn't help but stare.

"Perch?" She turned as she heard someone call her name,

"What?" She replied iritably .Spot shifted uncomfortably,

"Well youse is starin at dat statue again," he said.

"i'se just wondering if youse is ok."

Spot watched as her eyes Flashed dangeriously in his direction,

Those eyes which had once been so gentle were now cold and lifeless

"No i'm not ok!" she yelled at him,"You of all people should know that!"

She turned and tried to run but he stuck his arm out and caught her before she could even have the chance to.

"Don't worry" he said softly."i'm sure they'll find jackyboy soon."

She glared at him and said,"But what if they don't?"

He watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's been two months already!they'll never find him!"

She turned and ran as her sadness overwhelmed her and she broke down crying,not bieng able to hold the tears back any longer.

She knew he wouldn't follow her and she was gratefull to be alone, but she knew that deep in her heart she really did want him to.

Spor sighed and watched her go. He really wanted to follow her but her knew better than to not leave her alone when she needed to be. He looked to the sky and thought, Jackyboy, i hope they find you soon your sister won't ever be the same without you.

Then he turned, and walked back to the lodging house.

Is it ok? O.o? R&R plz!


	2. aint dat perch?

SHOUTOUTS!

Tigerfangs: yay tiger! ur my first reviewer! huggles and gives a cookie

Ralka: lol more fic for u! urwelcomeplz xD

Codi Jamison: yup i suck at paragraphing :-P adn ya i'm tryin to update fast so the chappys might suck xD i sry! adn ursodangwelcome for the review! the story wassodanggood :)

BoomerRang: YAY! my twin...from another state! ;) huggles Boomer lol! HER STORYS ROCK! they do!

Disclaimer: i own spot! very happy lawyers appear outta nowhere me:O.O runs OK fine i don't T.T u got me ;) lol i dun own newsies! but i do own perch aka me ..at least i hope i own myself! O.O;;

She ran,

She ran as fast as she could, Farther and farther into the heart of brooklyn. She ran till she didn't know where she was. she slumped against the wall in the dark alley and cryed. "Why's dis happenin ta me?Why?" she screamed! then she curled up and kept crying. She cryed until eventually everything went black.

Meanwhile Race and Skittery were going to visit Spot (it was poker night) and somehow Race convinced Skittery to take one of his shortcuts but what they found kinda slowed them down

Skittery spotted something curled up against the alley wall and put his arm out to stop Race. "What?" race said annoyed. "look" Skittery said and pointed to what he saw, "Aint dat Perch?". They quickly ran over to the unmoving girl. "she's still alive" race said, "lets get her to spot" Skittery nodded in agreement.

The two boys carefully picked her up and started towards the brooklyn lodging house praying that they would get her there safely and quickly before anything could happen.

END!

wow! sry it took so long to update i wrote a chappys 2 and 3 and then they just didn't work so i had to re-write chappy 2 and i still have to re-write chapter 3 :-P

R&R pwease? -


	3. Oh My God

alright! NEW CHAPPY! PRAISE ME! xD wow it took me forever to write this.. i had writers block sorry! **dodges rotten fruit** :-/

disclaimer.. I own no one! cept perch obviously :P i wish i owned spot **tear** but sadly i don't **sigh** lol!

pancakes: I updated! dun be out to get meee! **hides**

Tears in a bottle: ok! I shall run it through the spell check! I forgotted to last time **slaps forehead **thanks for all those nice things u said **sniff sniff ...**I haven't been able to decide

why jack is missing ; but.. I will figure it out! eventually lol!

.. you both get super big sized chocolate chip cookie cookies cause u guys are the only ones that reviewed **sobs**

here it is! chappy 3:

kat, phsyc, braids, jockey, and curls sat near the windowsill with and they discussed perch and where she might have gone when jockey noticed something out of the corner of her eye and looked out the window to see what looked like skittery and race. "phsyc!" she yelled. race is here! phsyc quickly went to look out the window and saw them. "hmm it looks like they're carrying something" commented kat. "lets go see what brings them here" said curls. "yea" agreed braids. and with that the group of girls ran down the steps.

Well they all tried to squeze out the door at the same time and.. you can see where this is going...

" ouch!" cried jockey when everyone fell on her. "watch it!" she said before wriggling out of the pile and running towards skittery and race. The other girls quickly followed only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw what skittery and race were carrying.

"oh my god" gasped curls. "what happened?" asked braids. "is she okay?" asked kat. Race answered, " we dunno what happened we found her like dis". Skitts turned to phsyc, kat, and curls and said ," go clear her bed off we gotta get her in dere". They ran off to do what they had been told to and the remaining twp girls helped carry perch inside.

A few minutes later they were all crowded around perch's bed. Braids was placing a wet towel on perch's forehead when spot walked in. Spot froze . "What happened" he demanded. "We don't know" said race. "Yea we found her like this and brought her here" said skittery. Spot turned around and stomped down the steps to use the phone. He came back a few minutes later saying that a doctor would come take a look at her in the morning. Spot then told everyone to get some sleep and that jockey, skittery, race and phsyc could stay for the night.

Nobody slept well that night. All they could think about was what was going to happen in the morning.

End chappy three

ok so wut do ya think of this chappy? R&R please!


End file.
